


Contact High

by notsafeforowls



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforowls/pseuds/notsafeforowls
Summary: "I think I'm getting a contact high."Missing scene from No Country for Old Dads.





	Contact High

“I think I’m getting a contact high.” It’s a lot better than the last time Nate got high, though. For one thing, he isn’t seeing giant marshmallows which are trying to tell him how to save the world. It’s warmer, fuzzier, and it makes him want to sit down and just relax. “Mick?”

 

“Yeah, Pretty?” Mick look away from where he’s scanning the crowd. He doesn’t look like he’s feeling it at all, but Nate guesses that Mick’s been around a lot worse than weed over the years. Criminals probably have _way_ worse than weed.

 

“We’ll get him back, right?” Nate asks, and takes the chance to move closer to Mick. They’re right at the back of the crowd, almost completely hidden away from everyone else, and no one will see them here. Maybe it’s the weed, or maybe it’s just that he’s more worried about Ray than Mick telling him to go to hell, but he presses himself right up against Mick’s side and lets himself slip one hand under Mick’s jacket, nudging up the fabricated t-shirt until he can brush his hand against Mick’s skin, just above his jeans. It’s too loud for him to hear anything, but he feels Mick’s breathing hitch. Nate smiles, hooking his fingers over the waistband of Mick’s jeans.

 

“We’ll get him back,” Mick repeats, his gaze briefly flicking away from the crowd to look at Nate. “You’re feeling brave.”

 

“Mm hmm.”

 

He’s a little surprised when he feels Mick pushing up his own shirt, pressing his hand to Nate’s lower back. Nate doesn’t even have any time to say anything before Mick’s moving, pushing Nate right into the alcove, pinning him against the wall hard enough that Nate gasps, letting it get lost in a low laugh.

 

Mick kisses him, and it’s really barely more than a few seconds of their lips barely touching before he leans back a little, still pinning Nate against the wall. “This isn’t working.”

 

“Really? I thought it was working pretty well,” Nate says, and he can’t quite keep the panic out of his voice, because this _has_ been working pretty well. Whatever they kind of have going on. And then Mick gives him that _look_ , which Nate has only recently realised that he thinks that Nate is being an idiot (but it’s a fond look, so Nate doesn’t mind.) “Oh, you mean trying to find Ray here.”

 

Sighing, Mick lets Nate tug him closer, until they’re pressed together again, and Nate can feel the scrape of Mick’s stubble against his cheek. Nate shifts his fingers just enough that he can let his hand splay across Mick’s hip, rubbing his thumb back and forth across warm skin. They should go back to the ship. Back to searching, but the anxious flutter in Nate's chest has calmed, and that's enough for now.

 

“Let’s just give it a few minutes,” Nate murmurs, letting his eyes drift closed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mickroryed on Tumblr, feel free to yell at me about ships over there.


End file.
